Stargate: A New Era
by DN7
Summary: It's been 15 years since the first mission through the gate. When President Hayes visits the SGC to start talking about disclosure, a discovery about the Stargate Network will change everyone's understanding of the galaxy. AU fic, after SG:U, T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Stargate: A New Era**

**A Stargate/Mass Effect Crossover**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **First things first, while this is posted under Stargate SG: 1, this fic will involve ALL factors of the Stargate universe with SG-1 at its focus primarily. Just so everyone understands, this takes place after the events of Stargate Universe so this is completely unexplored territory as far as the Stargate-verse is concerned.

Second, I am looking to make this a collab. My other story, Mass Effect: The Unsung Hero which is a Crysis/Mass Effect crossover is my primary story. I also have another story in the works with another author that will be a Command & Conquer/Mass Effect crossover.

Third, since this is NOT going to take precedence over real life and ME:TUH, if I don't receive any SERIOUS offers to help out on this, updates on here will be FEW AND FAR BETWEEN. I am posting this chapter out there to get a feel for what people will think of a crossover between Mass Effect and Stargate which does NOT involve any dimension hopping rather the two universes occupy the same galaxy.

Fourth, if you enjoy reading this chapter let me know! While I won't guarantee faster updates, the more positive reviews I get the more likely I am to write more for this story!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO STARGATE OR MASS EFFECT! THEY ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE CORPORATE ENTITIES!

**EDIT 3/2/12: I have gone in and fixed some things, mainly to make it flow a bit better. Part of chapter two has been added on to this chapter to keep all of the SGC's side together. One big thing to note is the size of the Milky Way. I have found sources claiming it to be 1000 light-years (ly) thick, others 10,000. So I am going with 10,000 ly thick and 1,000,000 ly wide. These numbers are not factual nor are they in canon, they are easy to remember so that's what I'm using! **

* * *

><p><strong>October 28th, 2011<strong>

_15 years…_

_15 years of us traveling around the galaxy, beating the odds…_

That was what was on everyone's mind today at the SGC. This day, while unremarkable to everyone else on Earth, for everyone in the top secret complex buried inside Cheyenne Mountain it was a milestone in more ways than one.

Not only was today the 15th anniversary of then Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Daniel Jackson going through the Stargate to Abydos and freeing it's people from the tyrannical reign of the Goa'uld Ra, today the President of the United States was making his first visit to the SGC. Along with him were some of the Congressional leadership, the Chairmen of the Joint Chiefs, as well as Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill.

President Henry Hayes finally decided that with it being his last year in office, and with Lucian Alliance activity being at a minimum, to let another select few members of the Congress in on the secret that was at Cheyenne Mountain in the effort to begin talks of disclosure.

For every member who was now a part of the Department of Homeworld Security, it was something they all had reservations about. Everyone who worked for the SGC, Atlantis, Area 51, and a host of other facilities on and off world knew that eventually the secret of the Stargate would have to be made public. Forefront in their minds was the fear of what the general public would think and how they would react to the news that the US government along with others had been in contact with, fought against, and allied Earth with other beings amongst the Milky Way galaxy; Not to mention the historical and technological revelations made along the way.

They all knew about some accounts of where First Contact with other human civilizations had gone very well, but there were others that went to hell. On more than one occasion, SG1, the SGC's flagship team, had been involved in circumstances that led the world they were visiting to devolve into utter chaos simply because the public couldn't handle the truth that the Stargate represented.

There were rumors about using the Ark of Truth to prevent that, by reprogramming it so that everyone who saw its light would be of the same ideals as those who worked at the SGC. There was also the memory implantation technology they had co-developed with another human civilization, that way everyone could see that the SGC had done more good by operating in the dark for 5 years, then finally opening up to the IOA to allow for a measure of international security.

How the people of Earth would react to the program itself paled in comparison to when they found out about Earth's slowly growing fleet of battle-cruisers capable of traveling to other _galaxies _given the proper coordinates. There was also discussion about how the various Earth militaries would react. Given that the major powers already knew, all it would take would be one rouge state to do something stupid and events that SGC personnel had seen unfold off world would become a reality on Earth.

Everyone was in agreement on one thing though. No matter what happened today, they had a job to do and in Colonel Carter's old lab, Doctor Bill Lee made a discovery that would shake the foundations of Stargate Command.

* * *

><p><strong>General Landry's Office<strong>

_knock knock_

"What is it Walter?" Major General Hank Landry called out from his chair. In his dress blues, he was finishing signing some reports before the President and Jack made it down the elevator to level 26 where he would greet them.

"General Sir," the technical sergeant said before entering, "Doctor Lee says he has something very important to discuss with you."

Landry sighed and asked, "What's it about Doctor?" knowing the Doctor usually didn't take no for an answer. Landry was right, and the bald doctor came from around the corner of the door frame.

"General! While doing a routine diagnostic of the dialing computers memory systems, I had it plot out everywhere that we have dialed here from the SGC."

"Get to the point Doctor, today is not a day to dilly-dally" Landry said, exasperated already. Doctor Lee then unrolled a tube of paper he had been carrying with him and laid it out on the General's desk.

"Sir as you know the Milky Way galaxy, compared to other galaxies, is rather average in size. When I had the computer plot where we have been, instead of looking at the galaxy from the 'top-down' view we're used to seeing, I looked in from the edge."

Landry examined the paper, and saw that while the dots that showed the planetary locations were all spread out, but they didn't encompass the entire thickness of the galaxy.

"So the Stargates we've been using have only been in this one slice of the galaxy!"

"That's exactly what I'm saying sir! You forget that the galaxy is estimated to be over 10,000 light years thick! The 'Gate system itself appears only covers a couple thousand of those!" Bill exclaimed.

"I thought that the Ancients seeded the _entire _galaxy with Stargates?" Landry asked.

"Oh… Uh… you might want to talk to Doctor Jackson on that one… Him being the Ancient expert… along with Ascending and Descending... Twice…" Bill muttered.

"That will have to wait until their next briefing I'm afraid," Landry replied. "SG: 1 is going to be taking the President to the Delta site once the general tour is done."

"Uh… Sir… Neither the President or SG: 1 know about a mission off world…" Walter commented.

Landry looked up from signing his last form with a smile on his face "Oops…"

* * *

><p><strong>Elevator 2A<strong>

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT NOT JUST YOUR ADMINISTRATION BUT THE PREVIOUS ONE'S AS WELL OPERATED THIS PROGRAM WITHOUT AUTHORIZATION FROM CONGRESS!" Senator Alex Rochester cried out.

The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, General Francis Maynard, had decided to give a bit of an introductory speech to the Congressional leadership while in the elevator hoping it would help things down the road.

Unfortunately it didn't look like it would. Major General O'Neill leaned over to Francis and not too subtly whispered, "I told you we should have waited…"

Francis, as much as he wanted to even let a smile crack, maintained a face of stone. Having been through several top-secret briefings to get these short sighted politicians into the base was giving him the biggest headache since the last NID incident where another 'rouge element' tried to get into Atlantis' data base. Doctor McKay however managed to stall the agent long enough for Colonel Sheppard and Ronin to track down and apprehend the man. Thankfully the man was just a regular NID agent and not a Goa'uld.

"At least they are telling us now Alex," Representative Melissa Zaggert said calmly. "I'm sure that it is out of fear of reactions like yours that the General's here have postponed inviting anyone else down here."

"Couldn't have said it better myself Melissa." President Hayes remarked. "Now Alex, believe me when I say that these people here are the best of the best. You owe your life several times over to General O'Neill alone!"

Melissa, a stunning blonde a 5'10" with deep green eyes, simply smiled at the President's compliment. That smile was what many said won her the election for her seat in the House. Having a model's body which she wasn't afraid to flaunt while running around D.C. or swimmimg at the local pools certainly didn't hurt either. Even with her being a relative newcomer to Washington, in 3 short years she knew the in's and outs of the House and was rumored to have a late bid in the upcoming Presidential Election.

Alex Rochester on the other hand looked like a country boy if it weren't for the immaculate suit he wore. Deeply tanned skin from working out in the fields of the Deep South, which came with a physique that he often used to bully the other smaller Congressmen and women, at 6'4" Rochester's jelled hair and jet black eyes made him intimidating to anyone on the Hill. His political career in the Senate started 5 years ago when he managed to somehow force a piece of legislation through that otherwise wouldn't have made it due to increasing partisan disagreements. From there he managed to gain everyone's respect and fear.

"I would certainly hope so, if the United States Air Force was risking the entire planet's neck I wouldn't want some JROTC boys running across the galaxy." Rochester muttered under his breath.

A few seconds later, and the elevator finally came to a halt, revealing two airmen in their dress blues on either side of the door standing at attention arms raised in salute. General Landry came from around the corner and offered a salute to the two Generals and the President.

"Mr. President, General's, Congressman and Congresswoman, welcome to Stargate Command."

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

**Breifing Room**

"You have an impressive facility General Landry." Melissa offered as she sat down at one of the middle chairs at the giant meeting table. "Although considering we _are _underground am I safe in assuming that we saw only a portion of it?"

"Yes ma'am. You saw the most important parts of it though. The Gate Room, the Control Room, Colonel Carters infamous lab, and of course the infirmary." Landry offered his usual seat to the President, and instead took the opposite chair allowing General's Maynard and O'Neill to sit on either side of the President.

Rochester on the other hand was standing by the window that looked over the Gate Room. Shaking his head, he turned around and made for a seat opposite Melissa. "You say the first actual mission through that thing was 15 years ago today, yet we have not seen a single piece of alien technology make an appearance in the American market! How can you justify a program like this!"

"If that's what you think Senator Rochester, then you have only begun to learn what we've done here." A new voice spoke from the General's office.

"Daniel!" O'Neill cried out, "I was wondering when my _favorite _archeologist would show up to keep me company!"

Daniel smiled as he walked into the briefing room. "Good to see you too Jack. Mr. President and General, I hope your trip over here wasn't too much trouble."

Francis shook his head no. "Well I for one was up for doing this in another location, one that's been hard to pry you from Doctor Jackson, but General O'Neill here thought that might be too big of a culture shock for them." President Hayes replied.

"Yes well considering how the IOA has placed everything and everyone it can _there_, I'm able to do more good there than here now." Daniel answered putting a special emphasis on _there _to imply the City of Atlantis. "Now... let's get down to business shall we?" Daniel asked as he took his place over by the pull down screen to give his 'brief' history lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>Several Hours Later<strong>

After Daniel's version of a 'brief' history lesson on everything the Stargate Program has been through, including the Destiny mission, he brought the lights back up to their normal levels.

"I suppose some of you might have some questions." He asked no one in particular.

There was a pregnant pause before the President spoke up, "Very well done Doctor Jackson. I only hope you'll be able to do another presentation like that in the future in front of a _much _larger audience. Perhaps in New York."

"Thank you Mr. President." Daniel responded sincerely.

There was a another moment of silence which Daniel took to look around the room. Landry was observing everyone, Rochester looked like he was going through information overload and Zaggert had the look in her eyes of many young Air Force Academy graduates when they were told they'd been accepted to receive highly specialized training.

Jack on the other hand was leaning on the table, obviously asleep. _Typical Jack... _Daniel thought. _The man has one of the sharpest minds I know, yet he can't help but fall asleep in a meeting..._

"I have a question Doctor Jackson... Given how many times you've gone through the gate and the vast amount of technology you and SG-1 have acquired, why haven't we seen any improvements in the quality of life here in America?" Rochester asked.

"Because Alex, their primary mandate is to get technology to _defend __**Earth**_, not just the U.S. Of A." the President replied.

"To add to that, we simply do not have the budget to defend Earth, pursue new technology, _and _develop relations with the humans that have been transplanted across the galaxy, to find a way to make it easier for some joe-schmoe to get a cup of coffee." Jack added, waking up from his nap.

"I would have thought that with the addition of Britain, France, Russia, and China that there would be a bigger budget to be able to pursue that line of thinking." Melissa asked.

"Unfortunately, the International Oversite Advisory has become so bogged down in politics to the point where if we were to actually follow their protocol in times of aggressive actions, then we would loose days if not weeks because of their endless debating over a single mission." Landry answered.

"In response to that, I have drawn up a plan, that if the world governments were to agree to after disclosure, that would essentially transform the SGC into an entirely separate political and military entity. I can go into details later if you'd like." Daniel added.

"How about we take a break first?" President Hayes intervened.

"Sounds like a plan sir!" Jack perked up, "Hank, Daniel and I are going to borrow your office quick."

"Actually Jack, Mr. President, General Francis, I think we better stay here while the Senator and Congresswoman step down to the control room." Landry replied.

* * *

><p>"Leave it to Doctor Lee to make a discovery like this..." Daniel commented.<p>

"Carter is going to be mad she never thought of this..." Jack added.

"So Hank, what does this mean?" President Hayes asked.

Everyone in the briefing room was stunned at the news about how the Stargate Network only covered a slice of the galactic disc when they all thought the Ancients had actually covered the entire galaxy. Daniel especially considering how much time he spent lately going over Atlantis' historical database.

"Well sir, I'm of the mind that if we want to explore the entire galaxy, then we are going to need to make sure that any disclosure goes over smoothly so that way we have the backing of the entire planet. As well as elevating the other human worlds to the point where we can actually start sending civil engineers to be able to build up proper defenses." Landry asked.

"What about the Jaffa? Have they not been able to adopt to the new form of government?" Francis asked.

"Unfortunately not, while Teal'c managed to create a democratic federation based on the good ol' U.S. Constitution, not all Jaffa are willing to change." O'Neill answered.

"Damn..." President Hayes cursed. "Well Doctor Jackson, Jack...You are my A-Team when it comes to the Stargate. How do you think our two newbies are taking it?" The President asked, switching topics.

"Rochester seems like an 'America first' kind of guy, great at getting what he wants, but definitely not someone I'd want in charge of this place or Atlantis." O'Neill replied

"I have to agree with Jack Mr. President. Miss Zagert seems like shes willing to see past what we've done and look ahead to what could be accomplished." Daniel added.

President Hayes nodded, "Fair assessment... Kinda makes you wonder what they'd think of seeing the 'Hammond'"

Jack's eye's lit up at that as a smile crept across his face. "Well sir... Carter has the Hammond in orbit over the construction of the Delta site. We could take them on a little field trip..."

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later<strong>

**Delta Site, Location: Classifed**

"Simply amazing! We are on another planet!" Melissa Zaggert exlaimed as soon as she stepped through the gate.

"Yeah we hear that a lot." Colonel Cameron Mitchell replied as he walked up the path that led from the gate to a nearby mountain. Wearing the standard black BDU with vest, Zat, and P90, Cam was ready for almost anything. "Colonel Cameron Mitchell." He saluted respectfully as the President and General Francis stepped through followed by O'Neill.

"At ease Colonel" the President ordered.

"Thank you sir it's an hon-"

"MITCHELL! WHERE DID YOU GO?" A woman's voice cried out, at which Daniel's head immediately slumped down.

"-or to see you on your first off world trip" Cam finished. "VALA! GET BACK TO THE BASE!" He yelled back down the path he just came from.

"WHY?" Came the annoyed reply.

"BECAUSE WE HAVE VISITORS!" He quickly turned around and smiled at the new comers. "Sorry about that ladies and gentlemen. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to the Delta site which is our primary off world training ground."

* * *

><p><strong>Delta Site Command Building<strong>

"Alex, can you really believe that we are on an alien planet!" Melissa said, nearly squealing like a little school girl as Cam lead the group of VIP's to the briefing area of the site. The command building was the only part of the base that was built into a nearby abandoned mine. Eventually as the mine was explored, dug out, and fortified the pre-fab buildings outside would be gone as room opened up inside.

"It is hard to believe that a single step can take us so far..." He commented.

"Yeah, you ain't seen nothing yet," Cam commented as he cleared a spot by the table for the President to sit down.

"Very impressive so far Colonel Mitchell." The President commented.

"Thank you sir, but until this place is up and running there is no official CO. The SG teams rotate on a regular basis keeping watch over this place, while Carter keeps an eye out from above."

"I'm assuming you mean she's up on one of our battle-cruisers?"

"Yes sir, she should be here any minute now..." Jack commented looking at his watch. "Any minute now..."

In a flash of light, Colonel Samantha Carter was suddenly standing behind Jack with a smile on her face wearing the same black jumpsuit as Cam minus the extra gear with her blonde hair in a regulation pony-tail.

"AH! Carter! I told you don't do that!" Jack cried out causing Sam to laugh.

"Sorry sir, I couldn't resist." Sam then stood at attention and saluted the President which he returned. "I apologize for not being here sooner, I was going over the data that Doctor Lee sent me in a subspace transmission."

Everyone stared at her waiting for her to continue her explanation. "Right," she said awkwardly, "I have a theory that the while Ancients may have originally intended on spreading the Gate System throughout the entire galaxy, they only managed to cover a small portion of the galactic disk's thickness before they were stricken from a plague that we, as of now, know nothing about its origins."

"That does make sense..." Daniel interjected, "Even though the Ancients may have used gate seeding ships like what the Destiny crew has seen, the ships themselves may have been destroyed prematurely while they were in Pegasus."

"Yes, but I managed to find something else interesting. Now that we have several off world sites, we've been able to send out several MALPs to help plot out the Gate System more effectively. One of those MALPs ended up far out side the current disk the gate system inhabits."

"Huh?" Cam and Jack asked at the same time. Carter smiled, then walked over to a white board. Grabbing a marker she drew a long rectangle that was divided into three parts horizontally with the middle section being smaller than the two on top and below it.

"Ok, imagine that this center section here is area which the Gate System occupies." She quick put a "SG" on the middle section to mark it. "Now the planet in question is roughly 300 light years away from the edge of the Gate System. Coincidentally, it happens to be in the Orion arm, the galactic arm that our solar system is in, and only about 20 light years away from Earth laterally. So a hyperspace trip there would only take about 3 hours if I were to leave the Delta Site now."

"Is the planet able to support life?" Melissa Zagert asked.

"Almost every world with a Stargate on it is capable of supporting life, and the MALP sent back data that confirmed that." Sam answered. "Also, Mr. President, Generals, I feel that due to this world being so far outside of the gate network, the Lucian Alliance would have little to no knowledge of its existence. We ourselves only got the data from Atlantis' Milky Way update protocol when we brought the city to operational capacity after she landed."

The President cocked an eye-brow "What does that mean Colonel?"

"Well sir, we managed to hook up all of our existing naquadah generators, but those pale in comparison to having three fully charged ZPM's. McKay managed to transfer the remaining energies of the current ZPM's into a single one, but even with the naquadah generators, most of the power is being diverted to the cloaking device." Sam answered.

"So what your saying is that until we manage to secure some more ZPM's or find a way to manufacture them, Atlantis is simply sitting there?" The President asked. After the great city-ship landed in San Francisco Bay, the Navy managed to tow the city out to sea where the chances of a random boat or low flying plane getting past the cloak was slim. It currently sits about 20 miles off shore, with the cloak engaged to maintain its secrecy.

"Not entirely sir." Daniel answered. "Most of what the IOA's people have been up to is searching the main Atlantis database along with the hidden Janus database to find something on power generation for the city."

"What about that one experiment that Doctor McKay and his sister did a while ago?"

"While the chances of them connecting with another inhabited dimension are small, that's a risk we can't take sir." Sam answered remembering the report that mentioned having two McKay's, one from an alternate universe, which gave her a nightmare after she read it.

"Understood Colonel. Now I have yet to step foot aboard one of our battle-cruisers, and I find it fitting that my first one be the one that's named after a close friend of mine." The President stated as he stood up and saluted Carter. "Colonel, permission to come aboard the 'George Hammond'".

Sam saluted back, "Permission granted sir, Marks," She called into her comm unit, "prepare for beaming. 8 targets. No Cameron isn't joining us."

As everyone looked at each other, they all saw a flash of white.

* * *

><p><strong>Geo-syncronus Orbit over the Delta Site<strong>

**DSC-006 'George Hammond' Bridge**

The next instant Melissa looked around and saw that she was in some kind of command area, where everyone was standing at attention and saluting the President.

"At ease everyone," he ordered, and they all went promptly back to their stations.

"Major Marks, change our call sign to Space Force One" O'Neill ordered causing everyone including the President to give him a funny look. "What?" He shrugged.

"I think the normal call sign will do fine Major" The President suggested, receiving a prompt 'yes sir' from Marks.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

"She's a beautiful ship Colonel, I'm sure George would have been proud to have you be her commanding officer." The President complimented.

"Thank you sir, everyone aboard has at one point served under him and they take being here very seriously." Sam said graciously.

"If you don't mind me asking Colonel Carter," Melissa started, "But why isn't the Navy the one in charge of this fleet? Wouldn't they be better suited for the types of missions you and your crew face?"

"To be honest when we approached them, they were hesitant. They already have several fleets to maintain, train, resupply, and keep track of on Earth. Instead, they offered the Air Force some of their tactical officers so we can get an understanding of ship to ship combat, but since we are in space we found that their expertise wasn't the best. By having men and women who have dealt with air craft and aerial combat, they are used to the three dimensional combat that we face in space" Sam answered as they walked to one of the many mess hall's, this one having been converted to a large conference room for the time the President was on board.

"Well Melissa, Alex, what do you think?" The President asked as he sat down at the end of the table, which happened to have the view port behind him showing a view of the planet.

"Absolutely marvelous Mr. President," Melissa started before Alex could get a word in. "I think this may be the thing that the world needs to hear to bring it together. When they hear that the means of interplanetary _and _intergalactic travel is possible, that there are humans _and _aliens out there, most of which need our help and are willing to help us, just imagine the unity that could inspire."

"Or imagine the chaos that would happen!" Alex countered. "I won't deny that the people of the SGC, the Atlantis Expedition, and the Destiny crew have faced and are facing some incredible dangers out there. The fact is that there are people out there on Earth whose only mind set are to destroy everything even _related _to America. Then add in religious radicals and potential rouge states, it's a time bomb."

"True, but those people are in the minority, and with the backing of the other major nations, I can't help but hope only the best." Melissa countered. "Yes we have enemies on Earth, but Earth as a whole has enemies out here! We have always been explorers and the people of the SGC are our generations great explorers. I'm sure that the names of General O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, and Colonel Carter will eventually be remembered for being the first _Terrans _to step beyond our solar system." Melissa smiled at the word _Terrans_, finding it easier to pronounce than the Goa'uld word Tau'ri, and something that everyone on Earth could hopefully latch on to.

"Well said once again Melissa," The President offered. "Now, while the 'Hammond' is a beautiful ship Colonel Carter, I regret to inform you that the Japanese delegation is waiting for me to join them for dinner. If you would be so kind as to beam us to the gate, I look forward to speaking with you soon."

"Of course sir, Marks, 7 to beam down." Sam called using her comm piece, and saluted as the white flash started and whisked away the President and his mini-entourage.

* * *

><p><strong>October 30th 2011<strong>

**SGC**

"God am I glad to be off that planet!" Vala complained as they turned in their gear to the SGC quartermaster. "Nothing but men focused on building things does not provide for a good flirtation exercise!"

"Get used to it Vala, now that Lucian Alliance is fighting a civil war, we can finally get a strong foothold on our off world bases." Cam retorted, having finished up.

"It's just not the same anymore with out Muscles or Sam. With it being just you, Daniel and me, I have no one else to poke fun at."

"Don't worry, General Landry said that he found someone to take Carter's spot on the team." Cam replied as he left the equipment room to head to the mens locker room.

"Really?" Vala asked, perking up and rushing out the door, "Man? Woman? Who?"

"I don't know Vala," Cam replied impatiently, "We won't find out till our next briefing at 16:00."

"Riight, that's four pm right?"

"Yes Vala," Cam said exasperated. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower..." Vala's mouth opened for a fraction of second, "... No you may not join me!" Cam shouted as he entered the locker room.

* * *

><p><strong>15:50<strong>

**Briefing Room**

"Ah SG-1 glad you're here," Landry spoke as he entered the briefing room from his office. "First off, the President wished me to congratulate you on your job well done with his visit and showing the Congressmen around."

"Thank you General," Daniel said as he grabbed a seat on the General's right, Vala sitting next to him, and Cam sitting on Landry's left. "I hope that Alex Rochester comes around,"

"So do I Jackson, but chances are that that won't happen unless we use the Ark on him." Cam commented. That got him one of Daniels rare evil glares, "What? If we can use the thing to prevent disclosure from sending this planet we have risked our necks for multiple times into utter chaos I say we use it."

"I won't get into that argument again Colonel, the only person who will authorize the Ark's _and t_he memory implantation technology en mass is the President." Landry interrupted. "Now I believe that you all want to meet your newest team member." The three of members of SG-1 nodded. "Walter! Send her up!" Landry called downstairs, knowing the technical sergeant would hear him.

As SG-1 turned around, they saw the small frame of a young woman in Air Force dress blues come up the stairs at the back of the briefing room. When she reached the top, it was clear she had captain's bars and some service ribbons on her jacket.

"Captain Jennifer Hailey reporting as ordered sir" The young Captain saluted.

"At ease Hailey. Doctor Jackson, I'm sure you remember Hailey."

"Yes it's been awhile, I thought you were with SG-7." Daniel replied.

"I was, but the General here saw fit to add me to SG-1." Hailey replied.

"So Hailey, what's your specialty?" Cam asked out of curiosity.

"Theoretical Astrophysics." She answered with a smile.

"So you mean that you're a mini-Carter?"

"Yeah well apparently the guy who read every SG-1 report doesn't remember one of them." She deadpanned.

"Hey now! I read those almost 5 years ago!" Cam shot back. "You can't honestly expect a guy to remember a small detail at the drop of a hat!"

"No sir, what I'm trying to say is that Colonel Carter essentially recruited me into the program, and while in the Academy I was compared to her in every respect." Hailey said simply.

"Take a seat Hailey, I want to get started on your next mission briefing." Landry replied. "I'm sure you four can get caught up some other time. Right now, given Doctor Lee's recent discovery of the Gate System, the President feels that Colonel Carter's suggestion to head to the planet that's outside the established gate zone to be a priority. As such you will head out at 0800. I've already ordered Carter to arrive at the planet a few minutes before you so she can scan the system to determine its possible uses. We will have a quick briefing before you embark tomorrow at 0750. Dismissed."

* * *

><p><strong>October 31st<strong>

**SGC**

**Ready Room**

**0730**

"So Jackson, any bets on what we'll find on this trip?" Mitchell asked as they geared up in the usual black BDU's, combat vests, and grabbing P-90's along with M9's and Zat's for good measure.

"Umm... Semi-primitive civilization, around 15th century technology wise." Daniel guessed. The Goa'uld had repressed human development as much as they could so that they could maintain their images as gods, and now one of SG-1's standing missions was to elevate the various cultures technology at a reasonable pace.

"Damnit Jackson you said that last week!" Mitchell groaned.

"Yeah well, statistically speaking he's going to be right." Hailey piped up, which caused Daniel to grin widely at Mitchell who rolled his eyes. "However, because this planet was not on the Abydos cartush, the Gou'alds most likely never have been there. If Colonel Carter's and Dr. Lee's theory is right, this planet will most likely be inhabited by an alien civilization."

"And which theory would that be?" Vala asked.

"We know from the Destiny crew that the Ancient's, before they left with Atlantis for Pegasus, used ships made for seeding Stargates on habitable worlds here in the Milky Way and beyond. For whatever reason those ships here in the Milky Way never made it beyond 2000 light years in either direction of the galactic z axis from Earth. In all probability there could have been a race whose policy was to shoot first and ask questions later when it came to automated gate seeding ships." Cam, Daniel, and Vala all stopped what they were doing to get their gear ready and looked at Hailey who was checking her P90. There was a moment of silence before Hailey looked up, "What? I went over the telemetry data and initial reports during breakfast."

"Yup... She's Carter's clone..." Cam muttered as he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>SGC<strong>

**Briefing Room**

**0800**

"We are calling this planet as POG-001," Landry began, "seeing as this planet doesn't fit the computers usual designation parameters." The super computer that was constantly working to determine new gate addresses based on old address from the Abydos cartush and the data that O'Neill entered used an alphanumeric system based on the planets distance and location in relation to Earth to name them. Since this new planet was outside of its established area, to set it apart the team who monitored the computer decided a new designation, 'Planet Out of Gatesystem', was needed. SG-1, back up to the standard 4 person squad with the addition of Hailey, was standing in the briefing room as Landry sat his usual chair. "The President is hoping this mission will involve meeting a race similar in technology to the Ancients, but I'm holding my breath. For now, this is a routine mission SG-1. Scout the planet and determine it's usefulness. Colonel Carter will be there a few minutes after you step through the gate to scout the system."

"Yes sir," Cam replied.

"You have a go SG-1, God speed." Landry spoke as he stood up, "Walter! Begin the dialing sequence!"

Without replying, Walter typed in the proper commands in the dialing computer to dial POG-001. After putting his hand on the hand scanner to authorize the outgoing wormhole, the gate began its usual routine of the inner ring spinning around until the proper chevron got to the top.

"Chevron one engaged," He announced as the gate physically locked in the coordinates. For some unknown reason, the gate at the SGC was the only one in the Milky way that had to physically lock in the chevrons. Carter's most widely accepted theory was that it was designed as a fail safe in case the Dial Home Devices were destroyed. The DHD's were normally what powered and controlled the gate, and since the SGC's DHD was a jerry-rigged super computer that Carter 'MacGyver'-ed together, there may be something in the DHD that wasn't replicated in the super computer.

"_Chevron two engaged."_ Walter continued as the right side blast door opened up to allow SG-1 into the gate room.

"Alright guys, let's try this again. Any bets on what we're gonna find?" Cam asked, trying to build up some camaraderie with Hailey. The four of them lined up in front of the ramp leading up to the gate, each doing some last minute equipment checks.

"Mountains of treasure!" Vala blurted out, knowing full well that was _not_ what they would find. Even if they did, Daniel would most likely not let her keep any of it.

"_Chevron three engaged."_

"Vala's disqualified for not taking this seriously," Cam began, "Captain?"

"Ruins of an ancient civilization, around our level of technology plus or minus a century." Hailey stated confidently as she repositioned her ball cap so her ponytail would fit through the back more comfortably.

"Oh ho! Carter junior not taking any prisoners!" Cam laughed, earning a small glare from Hailey at the nick name. "Let's see, I'm going to say forgotten Ancient outpost."

"With or without a ZPM?" Daniel asked.

"_Chevron four engaged."_

"Depleted ZPM. Come on Jackson you know by now that we're not _that_ lucky."

"In that case, I'm going to say a garden world, that has yet to be untouched by any advanced civilization." Daniel smirked as he secured his P90 to his vest.

"_Chevron five engaged."_

"So what's in the pot?" Hailey asked.

"Winner doesn't have to buy dinner when we get back." Cam answered.

"_Chevron six engaged."_

"You mean you don't eat on base?" Hailey pressed, a look of concern on her face.

"Well we do when we're on duty, but as soon as we get off we all usually head out to a good restaurant to kick off our free time." The standard rotation for SG teams was one week of being on base followed by four days off. SG:1 however usually never went by the rotation schedule, only heading home after a major crisis was averted or when ordered to.

"_Chevron seven __**locked**__."_ As soon as Walter finished, the gate created it's usual 'kawoosh', as Carter termed it, before it stabilized in the standard water like event horizon. Before Walter gave SG-1 the all clear, he noticed something on the power regulation monitors. "General, the gate is drawing power from off world." He announced.

"How is that possible?" Landry asked, having been in the control room behind Walter.

"Well sir, the gate on the other side might be drawing the power in and its translating back through the wormhole. It wouldn't be the first time something like that has happened." Walter offered.

"Send a MALP in to be sure SG-1 won't step into a hostile environment."

"Yes sir."

As Walter typed away on his station and Landry looked on, SG-1 waited patiently.

"General!" Cam shouted, "What's the hold up?"

"We have power translating back through the gate Mitchell, we are bringing down a MALP to be sure you won't be stepping into a trap." Landry called out using the PA.

"Thank you sir! It's nice to feel wnated!"

Five minutes later, the MALP probe had arrived and was sent through the gate. While the MALP's looks hadn't changed over 15 years, the technology on the inside had. Utilizing the latest in sensors and communication suites, MALPs could now broadcast through subspace if necessary the information they were gathering on a given planet."Receiving telemetry now General." Walter said. "Nothing in the immediate area, although there is a strong energy signature the MALP isn't recognizing."

Hailey had come up to the control room by that point and was looking over Walter's shoulder at his monitor. "General, if memory serves me correctly, this is the same signature we picked up when we first dialed the Icarus planet!"

"You mean that we might have found a means to get to the Destiny?" Landry asked, shocked at the fact that they would finally be able to establish a supply line to the nearly 'lost' team. The last known contact was when Dr. Rush and Colonel Young informed O'Neill of their plan to skip the galaxy they were in by putting themselves in stasis pods and forcing the ship to stay in FTL. The thing was that the ship was low on power and even if they managed to get everyone in stasis pods, the trip would take Destiny three years minimum. There was also the risk that if Destiny ran out of power before they crossed the void between galaxies, the ship would drift on bare minimum power until it found a suitable star to recharge at. If the SGC were able to get another base set up with the ability to dial the Destiny, the crew wouldn't have to worry about food, water, or repairs when they woke up.

"It's a distinct possibility sir. We'll have to set up a serious operation there to see if it's just a small deposit located directly beneath the gate or if the core is identical to Icarus."

Landry went over to the PA mic, "SG-1 you have a go. Captain Hailey will brief you on the situation on the other side."

"Roger that General! Hailey get down here! SG-1 is moving out!" Cam shouted, starting to walk up the ramp to the gate, with Daniel and Vala behind. Hailey ran out of the control room, down the stairs, and through the already open blast door (the security SF already had begun to open it) and up the ramp to start her first mission on SG-1.

* * *

><p>"Well... Would you look at that... Evergreens... Not like we don't see those every other planet we visit." Cam groaned. "Hailey, what was causing the gate to get some extra power?"<p>

"Well, if my theory is right, then either the gate is either sitting on top of a large naquadria deposit or we have an Icarus type planet." She stated simply as she immediately jumped off the side of the pedestal that the gate was on to get a soil sample. "Doctor Jackson, could you possibly get me some scrapings from the DHD and the gate? I'd like to have some carbon dating done to see how long ago this planet was seeded. It would give us some idea of when the Ancients sent out the gate seeding ships."

Daniel turned around from his sight seeing. The gate was situated in a deep valley that could almost be called a canyon, and beyond the field the gate was in was indeed a huge forest filled with this planets version of evergreens. What got Daniel's attention was more so the multiple water falls he could hear in the distance and the lake that was off to the forests left when viewed from the gate. "What? Oh! Yeah sure!" He stammered as he got out his seldom used toolkit to get some samples. "You know Mitchell, why don't you check and see if Sam is in orbit yet?"

"Hey! I'm the leader of this team and I know what to do!" He shot back.

"So you already tried radioing Sam then?" Daniel asked, raising his eyebrow.

The two of them locked eyes for a minute... Before Cam reached for his walkie-talkie and grumbled into it, "Sam this is Mitchell, can you hear me?"

"_We read you Cameron, how are things down there?_"

"Just peachy Carter... Are you sure you weren't abducted by a rouge Asgard and flash cloned like O'Neill was?"

"_No... Why?_"

"No reason, other than your replacement is a miniature version of you."

"_Haha! Yeah I heard Hailey made SG-1, she's got a good head on her shoulders._"

"Speaking of which, Colonel..." Hailey interrupted, "Did General Landry brief you on our findings here?"

"_Yes he did. We just dropped into orbit a minute ago but something is disrupting our sensors. We can't get an accurate read of the system or of the planet. The only reason I know you're down there is because of your beaming beacons._"

"So you can't tell us if there are any locals?" Vala asked, having kept quiet the entire time enjoying how Hailey was handling the boys.

"_Unfortunately not... We're working on getting the sensor's patched but that is going to take some time. In the mean time set any samples you've taken already in front of the gate with a beam tag and we can analyze them up here._"

Daniel put his own samples in separate glass jars and from one of his vest pockets pulled out a device no bigger than a USB thumb drive that had some stretch cord on it. Taking Hailey's samples and his, he tied the cord around the jars and pressed a small button on the device before setting it down in front of the gate. A fraction of a second later, the 'package' disappeared in a bright light.

"_Package received. Usual check-in period Cam?_"

"I'll be sure to call every hour starting now, Sam. Unless of course we find something even more amazing than trees!" Cam pseudo yelled as he cocked his P90 and began to head for the area between the forest and the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright Chapter 1 down! I know I didn't mention much in the way of Mass Effect, but I wanted to set up a good background for the Stargate side first. Don't worry, O'Neill, Teal'c, Melissa Zagert and Alex Rochester will make future appearances! As will members of Atlantis and Destiny!**

**As all other writers say, please leave a review! I can't fix anything with my writing if you don't tell me what you think needs fixing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stargate: A New Era**

**A Stargate/Mass Effect Crossover**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I'm back and I gotta say I was a little surprised at how quick the hit count, the alerts, the favorites, and the reviews came in! Even after I said that this fic is taking a back seat in my list of things to do. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and alerted! I normally try to respond to every review but school was a killer this last semester!**

**Not much else to say, other than I'm going to _try_ to stick to canon as much as possible but things I change will be done so for balance reasons or because I simply couldn't find that much information on the object/character/situation.**

**I also must apologize for those of you who thought that first chapter was a bit rushed. If I went into excruciating detail for the history of the Stargate Program, everyone would eventually just skip over it because let's face it, most of you who are reading this have a fairly good grasp of both Stargate and Mass Effect. As such I'm not going to go into much background detail about Asari, Salarians, or any of the other Mass Effect races. On a side note, I fixed some errors in chapter one but nothing is hugely different.**

**Just letting you know now, I have a rough outline of what I want to do with this fic, but sense I have SG1, Atlantis, and Universe to deal with I may end up splitting this into three fics at some point to cover each arc/series. Before you ask, I have not decided yet if I'm going to get the canon Mass Effect storyline in here or not. I have several ideas, but nothing concrete yet.**

**I suppose enough ranting... ENJOY!**

**3/2/12 EDIT: I took out the SG1 portion of the chapter and expanded some sections of the chapter. It might be shorter than before, but is more refined.**

* * *

><p><strong>Earth Standard: August 2011<strong>

**Serpent Nebula**

**Citadel**

At the very heart of the 44.7 kilometer long station, the Citadel Tower, the three most powerful beings in Citadel space sat in their private chamber. While most people believe the Council Chamber to be the very top of the tower, this small sanctuary is in fact the closest accessible room to the vacuum of space being situated on top of the Chamber itself. This very room was only known by the Council themselves and their personal Spectre body guards.

After a long day of hearing the pleas and demands of the various ambassadors, for each of the Councilors this room was a respite from having to run a galactic community. It was stocked with the finest wines, ales, and liquors available and had a full kitchen staff (hand picked by the Councilors of course) ready to make them whatever they desired at a moments notice.

"So Tevos, what do you think about the Volus ambassadors pleas for his race's inclusion on the Council?" The Salarian Councilor, Metellus, asked as the two of them entered their sanctuary.

"Please," Tevos waved with her hand as she sat down on her favorite chair, "The Volus, while they have provided Council space a great service with their monetary prowess, simply lack the ability to help others in a crisis." As she spoke, she punched some buttons on her Omni-tool and moments after she finished speaking, an Asari waitress showed up with a tall champagne glass filled with the infamous Asari _Elassa_ wine.

"What about Velarn's want to increase military patrols in the Skyllian Verge? With the Batarians moving in, pirate groups are rushing in and forcing out valuable mining companies." He pressed. Metellus and Velarn had already discussed the situation previously, and by the Salarian Special Tasks Group estimate, all of the rich mining worlds would be in pirate hands by the end of the galactic standard year.

"I am just as concerned as he is about the Hegemony's continued support of the pirate groups, but if we don't approach this carefully we'll end up with a war between Citadel space and the Terminus systems." Although the Council represented a vast majority of the known galaxy, roughly half of the galaxy remained lawless.

"There are alternatives, you know, to approach this situation," Metellus offered. Unlike his predecessor, Metellus was willing to look outside the box that the 2000 year old government had forced themselves to think inside of.

"Metellus, we have gone over this! There is a reason why our predecessors forbade the opening of dormant relays!" Tevos said, exasperation at her Salarian counterpart showing through. "The last time we did, we encountered the Rachnii and waged a 300 year war that we very nearly lost!"

"Which we only won by uplifting the Krogan, who later rebelled because we uplifted them too early, and that was later halted by the discovery of the Turians. I know my history Tevos, but history only repeats itself when it is ignored." Metellus countered, having discussed this already with several prominent Asari Matriarchs, his own Dalatrasses, and the Turian Councilor Velarn. They all agreed that the Council could no longer try to appease the Batarians and ignore the pirate attacks. The pirates lately were focusing on very valuable mining systems and often times they had already been claimed by legitimate mining corporations.

Naturally, most of the pirates and merc bands were made up of Batarians with a few Turians and Salarians thrown in. Add in the fact that the Batarian Hegemony openly endorsed slavery as part of their caste system only made things bleaker. Many in Council space believed that the Hegemony was secretly dealing with the pirates as a means to secure the region for themselves. Since most pirate groups that have sprung up there originate from the lawless Terminus systems, almost any direct action taken by the Council would end up in a war between the Terminus and Council factions with the Verge being the primary battle ground.

The only way make any progress would be to set up a firm foothold from which to expand from. To do that would require the Council to open a dormant relay inside of Citadel space without anyone else knowing before they scouted the system out. With a solid foot hold, they could begin expanding security patrols into the Verge to make safe the way for Citadel space mining companies.

"Between you and Velarn, I'm going to end up going crazy..." Tevos shook her head and finished off her drink. "I can tell you already have a plan in mind so out with it."

Metellus smiled, and began to outline his and Velarn's plan.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Month Ago<strong>

**Pinnacle Station**

**Argos Rho Cluster**

"Well... This is turning out to be quite a party." An Asari with sky blue skin, red facial markings around her eyes , and medium class armor (dark purple with white highlights) said to herself as she looked out the stations view port at the fleet that was assembling before her. The Council, she heard, finally got off their lazy asses and decided that 1000 years of not opening any new relays was too long. To err on the side of caution, they were assembling the largest fleet ever outside of war time. There were three dreadnoughts, one each from the Turians, Asari and Salarians which were going to stay on the Council side of the eventually to be opened relay. Along with 20 Turian cruisers, 10 Turian frigates, and 5 Salarian science frigates, it was an impressive site.

"That it is Spectre Alaya," a distinctly flanged voice replied from behind her, "or do you prefer Matriarch S'Tun?"

Alaya turned around to see a older Turian in a General's armor admiring the view as well. He had the brown plating common for Turians with white facial markings on his mandibles, lower jaw and fore head.

She smiled lightly before answering him, "Alaya is fine General..."

"Septimus Oraka," He answered quickly.

"A pleasure to meet you." Alaya continued. "Although I must ask why a General has been asked to part take in this expedition of ours when there is already an Admiral _and_ a Spectre."

"If all goes according to plan, we'll be able to set up a small colony beyond this new relay. Someone has to be in charge, so Councilor Velarn chose me." Septimus stated matter of factly.

"Hmm I see... You wouldn't happen to know where this relay is would you?" Alaya asked as Septimus joined her by the view port.

"No... All I have been told is it's designation, Relay 314."

Suddenly the door that lead into the room swished open, revealing a Salarian with light red skin. "Ah, General, Professor Solus pleased to make your acquaintance." He spoke quickly, even by Salarian standards.

"Likewise Professor..." Septimus replied, "How can I help you?"

"No nothing needed, just touring the station, happened to look through the crew manifests as I walked here and saw your name. I will be your chief science officer on the ground, looking forward to this mission."

"I see, well perhaps I should introduce you to Spectre Alaya..." Septimus began.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks Ago<strong>

**Andura Sector**

**Relay 314**

The Andura sector was off the beaten path as it were. To get to the area of space known as the Skyllian Verge from the Citadel, one usually went by way of the Horsehead Nebula, where the infamous research planet of Noveria resided, to the Exodus Cluster. However, there was an alternate route that went from the Citadel to what was known as the Andura sector. The sector held a Primary relay beyond the catching relay from the Citadel and the sending relay to the Exodus cluster, and according to the Citadel logs, the 314 Relay has not been activated in over 50,000 years.

The STG best scientists have spent the last two weeks breaking off ice and dust buildup from the relay in the effort to activate it. After untold hours of work to get it to operational capacity, the expedition fleet was standing by to watch its activation.

"Well... This is it..." Alaya remarked as she stood in the CIC of the Turian cruiser _Valiant._ After the direction the relay went was determined, several probes would be sent through to be sure it was safe on the other side. Once the probes telemetry was analyzed, a portion of the fleet would move through the relay to begin scouting.

"That it is... Admiral Arterius has ordered my group to be the first through the relay." Septimus replied, "He'll be coming through on his dreadnought once we determine the usefulness of the system."

"How noble of him to stick our necks on the line first," Alaya remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

Septimus chuckled, "True, but he is one of the Hierarchy's most respected Admirals."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean a Vorcha's ass to any potential hostile races on the other side of this relay." Alaya shot back.

The elevator that lead to the other levels of the ship then opened up revealing Professor Solus, who was furiously typing away on his Omni-tool. "Ah, General, Spectre, the relay is ready to be activated. Just waiting on the Admirals word, and we are under way. Exciting is it not?"

Alaya and Septimus looked at each other for a moment, and laughed to themselves.

"Yes it is Professor," Alaya replied and walked to the starboard observation post. Seeing a relay come online was a once in a generation thing that she wasn't going to miss.

A minute later and the once locked arms of the relays gyroscope began moving slowly as Element Zero was added to its center. The faster the arms spun, the brighter the eezo began glow until a wave of dark energy washed over the fleet as the relay reached full power.

"Simply amazing..." Alaya muttered.

"Data shows that the relay leads further into the Orion spiral arm... Hmm... Would appear that the receiving relay is substantially smaller but emmitting stronger mass effect fields... Suggests that relay is perhaps newer compared to the rest of the relay network." Solus began yammering off.

The last bit caught Alaya's attention, "Wait... The probes say the relay is smaller and more powerful on the other side?" The possibilities of such a discovery were seemingly endless, from finally being able to crack relay physics to meeting living Protheans!

"Yes yes, won't know for sure until we reach the other side."

"_Attention all members of the fleet..._" A loud intimidating voice came over the ships PA, "_This is Admiral Arterius. As you have no doubt witnessed we have for the first time in over 1000 years opened a dormant relay. The probes that we have sent through show no sign of danger waiting for us on the other side. As such General Septimus Oraka's scouting group will proceed through the relay. Once initial scans of the system are complete, the rest of the science and escort vessels along with my ship will join with them. You all have your assignments and are the best available in your fields, make yourselves proud... Septimus... You may proceed..._"

Septimus let the words of Arterius' speech sink in for a second before he spoke to his group of 3 cruisers and 2 science frigates. "No fancy speech from me, we will go through the relay as group with my ship leading the way.

As the five ships made their way towards the relay, numerous calculations were done to ensure that the jump would be as accurate as possible and not land the group far away from the receiving relay. Once they were in range to transmit their mass, speed, heading, and numerous other variables to the relay, its central rings began to spin faster while the eezo glowed brighter.

"Transition in three... two... one..." The helmsmen narrated as they approached closer to the relay. A blue bolt of energy then encompassed the group of ships as they flew along side of the relay, decreasing their mass to almost nothing before it created a mass-less tunnel to the receiving relay and catapulted them down it.

To the crews of the ships it wasn't any different than other transits, but it felt different because they were exploring virgin territory. As soon as the transit began it ended, and the scouting group was presented with quite a site before themselves.

"Interesting... The receiving relay _is_ significantly smaller, but producing a greater mass effect field than it should be..." Solus muttered as the science frigates began scanning the new system they were in.

"Now is not the time Professor," Septimus spoke up, "I want all ships to begin scanning the area, hospitable worlds first, then look for signs of space faring civilization."

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week Ago<strong>

**Unknown System**

The scans of the system showed that besides the strange relay, they were in a five planet system. 2 of which were gas giants rich in either methane or free oxygen. The other three were rocky worlds, but only one was capable of sustaining life. Each were rich in various elements, but the hospitable one (the third one from the sun) had traces of an unidentified element.

With the system scans completed on the first day, the rest of the scouting flotilla came through. The scout flotilla now held one dreadnought, ten cruisers, five frigates, and the five science vessels. Septimus' group and Arterius' dreadnought stayed in system, while the rest of the flotilla (seven cruisers and two science frigates) began to explore connected systems for signs of life. Unlike other well known relay systems, where Primary Relays were capable of sending ships several hundred light years to Secondary Relays which had a much shorter range of dozens of light years, this new relay seemed to fufill both roles. When the Salarian science teams managed to establish a connection to the relay they were presented with the option of connecting to three other relays beyond returning to the Andura sector. One of which led to the Caleston Rift cluster, another led to the Shadow Sea cluster, while the third led deeper into the Orion arm.

The discovery that this new relay (now called the 314-B relay) would allow for direct jumps to several clusters deep within the Verge was a huge bonus to the fleet. The mechanics of how the significantly small relay was able to send them so much further than what a normal secondary relay should have been able to do was dumbfounding to the Salarian science teams analyzing it. The mystery aside, it would allow for faster response times to pirate raids within the Verge.

The secondary scouting team that used the 314-B relay to connect to the next relay that led deeper into the spiral arm found that system was also uninhabited, but held numerous rocky planets in orbit around a red giant, which according to the latest star charts was called Arcturus. Also of note in the Arcturus systems another 314-B relay, but smaller still in size. Upon connection with the Arcturus 314-C relay as it was called, they discovered a further three systems, one of which was locked out due to the receiving relay being offline. After exploring the two other systems, the secondary scouting team found they to were devoid of intelligent life, but were large systems filled with mostly rocky planets suitable for mining.

While the secondary scouting group went exploring, the primary scouting group had completed a detailed scan of the third planet which revealed a world where liquid water covered 50% of its surface and was broken into 4 major continents. The unknown element that was scanned earlier was present on all of the continents, but was most prevalent on one of two that straddled the planets equator. As such, Septimus had his group land in a large plain and start to set up base camp on it. The Salarian scientists, most of whom were STG members, quickly went to work trying to find the richest vein of the element so as to have a ready supply to experiment with. After retrieving a small sample they found out that the element, which was very unstable even unprocessed, was buried several hundred meters underground. Thankfully, the best vein was near by their camp, and so they set up a small mining laser to begin the process of getting to the material while they waited for the Council to send an industrial sized mining laser.

Now planet side, work had begun on setting up camp. Using specialized prefabs which could be broken down into individual walls, the main camp headquarters was set up in a manner of hours. From the HQ, Spetimus had an office, a briefing room, and a communications room set up with a direct line to the Council thanks to an extranet comm buoy being deployed near the 314 Relay. While Septimus didn't particularly like being stuck behind a desk, it was better than those days he had spent aboard the cruiser. At least ground side he had fresh air to breath and could order his numerous squads to do some exploring. He had with him ten squads of the Turian Hierarchy's best infantry, two biotic Cabal's, and one Spec. Ops team. If there was a threat on the planet, Septimus' had all confidence in his squads to either take the threat down or buy them enough time to get aboard their ships to evacuate.

With the HQ building done, the other buildings, barracks, armory, mess hall, and science lab went up. By the end of the first solar day on the planet, and day four for the expedition being in system, the Citadel had a presence established. Now all they had to do was begin mining operations, proper colonization, and they could begin pushing back against the Batarian-funded pirate gangs.

The next day Alaya, being the Matriarchal Spectre, decided to round up the Turian special operations squads that were on planet and begin to explore beyond the base camp. Their ships sensors had detected several anomalies during the orbital scans, but even the most advanced of their scanners couldn't figure out what they were picking up. As such, they were flagged in order of size for them to investigate once on the ground. The ones closest to the camp though were ranked lower than the highest ranked one, which was situated in a small canyon by a lake and a forest. Erring on the side of caution, Alaya and her team of Turian Spec Ops began a spiral search pattern for anything of interest.

* * *

><p><strong>October 31st<strong>

**Scouting Group's Base Camp**

**0930 Citadel Standard Time**

"General!" Solus called out to Septimus as he exited his own personal prefab. "Amazing discovery! Found out unknown material is very energy dense! Acquired small unrefined sample, used every test I know of to find its properties. Wasn't until I measured its magnetic field strength that I made discovery! Has potential to increase current fusion reactor outputs by 10 fold!"

Septimus, having just awoken, ignored Solus' remarks until that last part at which he immediately perked up. The application of this element could go far beyond power generation.

"Well done Professor, how far are we until we hit the main vein?"

"Unsure, going through solid rock bed with low powered laser... Could take some time."

"Do you have any other news to report?"

"Yes, the foliage and plant life here unlike any other in Citadel space. Know of several xenobotanists that would dream of coming here."

"Anything else?" Septimus asked, not getting the answer he was looking for.

"No, not at this time, must get back to work, excited. Discoveries to be made!" Solus jabbered on as Septimus walked away.

Alaya was already in the tent eating breakfast and had another plate set next to her. As soon as Septimus got inside she waved him over to sit next to her. He noticed that the food on the plate next to her was that he had been eating on a regular basis for breakfast, and temporarily forgot about Solus' rant.

"Well, are you going to eat that or am I going to have to throw it away?" Alaya teased.

"Sorry," Septimus mumbled as he sat down, "I'm not used to having someone else get me food."

"It's alright," She smiled, "Think of it as my way of easing into this conversation."

"Why does something tell me that I won't like it?" He groaned.

"Because it has to do with some ruins I found several kilometers away yesterday." She leaned in closer to him and lowered her voice, "The ruins were _not _Prothean in design."

Septimus dropped the utensil he had just picked up when he heard her say that, but she continued on.

"The ruins were underground, and the metal used was unlike anything we have ever seen before."

"Who else was with you?" He growled, knowing that finding ruins of a civilization that _was not _Prothean would cause a huge commotion in academia.

"Just myself, I took a rover to cover more ground. Your Spec Ops boys were slowing me down."

"Show me where it is on a map." He asked, genuinely interested. After all it would only be a matter of time before the rest of the scouting group found out, he might as well find out all there is to know now and try and stay on top of it.

Alaya pulled up her omnitool and displayed the orbitally produced map showing their current position and the position where she marked the ruins. It was not far at all, ten kilometers at most just by a forest which lead to a small canyon. Septimus noticed it was in proximity to the top most ranked anomaly from the orbital survey.

"Take a squad with you this time and find out how extensive these ruins are." He ordered, even though he technically held no power over a Spectre.

"Of course." Alaya replied.

* * *

><p><strong>(32/12) A/N: As you can see I've gone in and added some more details, but the majority of the chapter has stayed the same. If you are a twitter user or are interested keeping up to date with me and my writing habits, follow 'Ryan Mitchell' or 'DN7_Mitchell' to keep up to speed on my writing. I am switching from posting updates on my FF profile to posting on there. **

**As always, if you spotted something you think needs correcting fire me a review or a PM! Any and all suggestions/critics are accepted!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stargate: A New Era**

**A Stargate/Mass Effect Crossover**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I apologize for the lengthy absence, but work, school, my almost non-existant social life, writers block, writing ME:TUH, writing out the back story for this fic, fixing the previous chapters, and playing ME3 have taken up a lot of my time. **

**I also have been looking for a dedicated beta-reader, and as of yet no one has responded back to my requests. As such, if any of you readers feel like you have the time and the drive to help me out with this let me know via a PM. Just a fair warning though, I do ask that you know your shit when it comes to both Stargate tech and Mass Effect tech. This wouldn't be that great of a cross over if there weren't a few space battles, and I know I'll need help there.**

**As a side note, for the ME part of this fic I'm going to be sticking with the weapons in Mass Effect 3 with no thermal clips for the time being. **

**Now then, back to POG-001!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>In Orbit of POG-001<strong>

**DSC-006 'George Hammond'**

**Bridge**

**08:38 SGC time**

"Colonel Carter?" Marks asked from his navigators chair. Sam was standing in front of the large viewport, admiring the planet below them.

"Yes, what is it Marks?" She asked as she turned around. Marks pressed a few keys and the view port changed into a diagram showing different energy readings.

"Ma'am, we have isolated the energy frequency that was giving our sensors trouble. The engineers are still debating what is causing it, but they all agree that it is dark energy." Sam's eye's widened in shock. Even with all of their advances in technology, they had yet to encounter dark energy in nature let alone prove its existence. So for them to encounter it here was a shock. "The sensors weren't programmed how to respond to the energy pattern or the gravity fluctuations, hence the glitch."

"Have we managed to patch the sensors?" Sam asked. Normally she would have been the one doing the grunt work when it came to fixing whatever problems her and SG-1 came across any ships they were on, and now she was almost wishing she could do so once again.

Marks typed a few words into his station and waited before looking back up. "Engineers report says five minutes and we'll have full sensor capabilities again."

"Tell them I wanted it done ten minutes ago." Sam ordered as she went made her way back to the science lab to check on the sample Hailey had sent up.

_***DN7*DN7*DN7*  
><strong>_

Once SG-1 had left the immediate area around the gate, Mitchell chose a random direction to go in. On most missions, the area by the Stargate was very well traveled, and if the teams weren't greeted in any fashion by the locals, they could find their way to the closest village without trouble. Unfortunately for SG-1, they were stuck traipsing through a forest while they waited for Sam and the Hammond to tell them anything about the planet they were on.

"Mitchell..." Vala called out. Cam was leading the group, with Daniel and Hailey following behind him while Vala brought up the rear.

"Yes Valla..." Cam sighed as he stepped over a fallen tree.

"We can assume from there being no paths leading to or from the gate that either the people don't use it or this planet is uninhabited correct?"

"Yeah. You're point is?"

"Why are we trudging though this forest when we could have just waited by the lake for Sam to get her ship fixed to do a full scan of the planet?"

Cam stopped where he was and slowly turned around. "Because _Vala..._" He started. "Forests are-"

"Good examples of a planets biosphere and a good indicator of what the rest of the planet is like due them being home to several different species?" Hailey finished for Cam.

Cam bit his lower lip for a second, "Exactly what she said. Now lets get moving!"

_***DN7*DN7*DN7*  
><strong>_

"Colonel Carter," Her lead engineer spoke as she entered the tech lab.

"Any results on those tests yet Adams?" She asked. Gregory Adams, one of the civilian members of the SGC, was a promising mechanical engineer who was quickly working his way for a degree in astrophysics. At 6' 1", roughly 180 pounds, and 26 years old the auburn haired kid from Nevada wasn't one to be an attention grabber. He did his work to the best of his ability, worked well with others, and knew his limits. He however had a drive to keep learning, so when he did encounter something he didn't know, he pushed himself to learn about the issue until he could solve it himself.

"Initial soil samples indicate that there is naquadria in the ground, but how much we won't know until we fire up the Asgard sensors for a full planet scan. Those datings spat back some interesting results though." He handed Sam a tablet after he brought up some tables for her to see.

Sam studied the data from the carbon dating. The process involved in the test quite simple in that an object's remaining Carbon-14 was compared to that in the atmosphere to obtain a rough estimate of somethings age. That process though was only good for organic materials and if they weren't 50,000 years old. To determine that age of stargates Sam had found that the naquadah used in its construction would slowly deteriorate over time and be released into the atmosphere. While not as accurate as other dating methods, it was at least something to go on. While not technically carbon dating, it was easier to lump it together.

"You double checked these results?" She asked, the doubt clear in her voice.

"And triple checked Colonel. That stargate down there is older than the Antarctic gate you and General O'Neill found."

_***DN7*DN7*DN7*  
><strong>_

As SG-1 hiked through the forest, they had the opportunity to do something rather unusual. They were able to simple sit down in the forest of an alien planet who knows how many light years away from earth and soak in the environment around them. Of course they wouldn't be doing this if Vala hadn't claimed she got a rock stuck in her boot and promptly sat down on a fallen tree to take care of it. After a while Cam and Hailey continued onward to what they thought was a clearing a couple hundred meters in front of them while Daniel stayed behind with Vala.

"You know Daniel," Vala said as she pulled off her boot. "I understand the historical importance of this planet, but why send us?" She turned her boot upside down and shook it violently to get whatever was stuck in it out.

"I don't know Vala, maybe because it _is_ historically important." Daniel replied as he scouted around the area, having his back turned to Vala.

"So what?" She began to push her boot back into her foot, leaning back as she did so. "This is something one of the other SG teams could handl- AH!" While leaning back as she slide her boot on, she slipped from the log she was sitting on and fell backwards. When she hit the ground though, it continued to give way, causing he to fall further down until she landed with a loud thump.

"VALA!" Daniel cried out as he turned at the sound of her crying out. Behind the log she was sitting on was now a square hole in the ground. Ten feet down from that he could see Vala laying out on the ground. "You ok?"

"Ugh..." She spat as she dusted her self off. "Besides the huge bruise I'll have on my back I'll be fine."

"What can you see down there?" Daniel grabbed his flashlight and swung it as far down the passageway to either direction as he could.

"Um..." Vala slowly got up from her position on the ground, wincing slightly as she rose. Apparently she hit the ground harder than she thought. "Ground and floor are made of some kind of metal... And I'm in a plain hallway." She pulled out her own flashlight to check. "One way keeps going on, and the other makes a right turn."

From where she was looking, Daniel observed, that right turn in the passageway led to the clearing Cam and Hailey went in. "Alright Vala, sit tight and don't go anywhere. I'm going to radio Mitchell."

_***DN7*DN7*DN7*  
><strong>_

As Cameron and Hailey made their way to the clearing, Cameron began asking Hailey questions. Some of which were starting to get on here nerves.

"Alright... Sports... Whats your favorite team?" Cameron asked.

Hailey rolled her eyes, "I don't watch professional sports." She sighed.

"Then what the hell do you do in your free time Captain?"

Hailey laughed, "What free time? With Colonel Carter not able to help as much in R&D I've been picking up the extra work load."

Cam, while not too surprised by her response given her background, smiled a bit. "So what's the big thing you guys are working on down there?"

"Anything ranging from streamlining our production of more 304's to improving naquadah generator output." Hailey wasn't paying attention to where Mitchell was and more to her own footing and as such ran into his back. "*Oof!*" She grunted, "What's up with the sudden stop?"

Cameron, who had barely felt the impact of the short Captain, simply pointed out to the clearing and said, "That."

The clearing held numerous structures that were sticking up and out of the ground. Some appeared to be simple columns while others looked to be collapsed buildings. What they all had in common though were numerous indentations and were all made of the same kind of dull black metal.

"Looks like no one wins the bet this time around." Cam commented.

"_Cameron, it's Daniel."_

"Yeah whatever it is Jackson I'm sure it can wait. We've found something you'd be interested in here in the clearing." Cam radioed back.

"_Well... That doesn't surprise me now..._"

"Why's that?"

"_Vala fell into some kind of passageway, one way which leads to your position._"

"Is she ok?"

The radio was quiet for a bit before Daniel answered. "_Yeah she'll be fine._"

"Alright. Radio Carter and have her beam Vala out and up to the infirmary just to be on the safe side. Then come up here and join us."

"_Roger that._"

"Well Hailey..." Cameron announced as he straightened his ball cap and checked his P90, "Ready to do some exploring?"

_***DN7*DN7*DN7*  
><strong>_

The ground vehicles the expedition had brought with them were simple four wheeled open air trucks with enough seating room for Alaya and a Turian squad of five. Of the five Alaya chose two from one of the biotic Cabal squads to be better prepared for any potential threats, despite evidence to the contrary. In the weeks they had been in system and on planet they had yet to even run into any dangerous wildlife on the continent or even any signs of advanced civilization.

The ruins Alaya found the other day though were the first sign they had seen in system of any life. Then add in the fact that they were _not_ Prothean made them all the more intriguing. Once her and her little squad were on their way, she quickly informed them that she had found some ruins and wanted their help checking them over before they unleashed the Salarians on them. Thankfully none of them argued with the Spectre. The ruins themselves were in a clearing not very far, but to get to the clearing Alaya had to park the vehicle at the edge of a forest.

After assigning two of the Turians to stand guard of the vehicle, she led the remaining three, two of whom were biotic, to the clearing. The forest itself was not what she was used to either. She had seen trees before of course, but these were of a completely different species. The way some of them had needles for leaves and seemed to grow in a natural triangle puzzled her, especially since they were among much taller trees that bore 'normal' leaves with white bark on the outside.

Setting aside her brief interest in xeno-botany she continued forward. The three Turians were spread out behind her and kept turning their heads, staying aware of their surroundings. To them it may have looked like the Spectre wasn't paying attention to the sights and sounds of her surroundings, however she was aware of each breath the three spec ops soldiers took and which direction they were facing. It was one of the many skills she had picked up being first an Eclipse sister for a hundred years, followed by serving as a commando for the Asari Republics for four hundred years, then as a Spectre for the last two hundred and forty.

After several minutes of walking through the forest, Alaya and her squad finally came upon the clearing and ruins. It was awe inspiring to say the least to see the structures jutting out from the ground, defying nature to the end. Whatever civilization once lived here, they knew how to build things to last. Not wasting any time, Alaya brought up her omni-tool and sent an overhead map of the area to the Turians who were busy checking their Phaston Assault Rifles.

"Alright, now we're going to scout these ruins for any remotely dangerous. One of you will come with me and we'll search in a grid pattern." Alaya instructed. One of the biotics motioned to the non biotic and they immediately set off to start in their assigned grid, leaving the other biotic with Alaya. Alaya checked her Carnifex Heavy Pistol to be sure it was set to go before she motioned to her temporary partner to begin their search.

_***DN7*DN7*DN7*  
><strong>_

Back at the underground passageway, Vala was getting slightly antsy and started to walk slowly down the passageway. Just as she left the column of light created by the hole in ground/ceiling, Daniel called out to her.

"Vala?"

She stopped, quietly groaning and rolling her eyes. "Yes Daniel..."

"Sam is going to beam you up to the Hammond to be sure you're ok."

"But what about exploring these ruins?" She asked as she walked back to the hole, taking care to not aggravate her back which was pulsing in pain with every step she took. Daniel was at the hole crouching down.

"We'll start work on that don't worry. Once you're cleared you can come back down. By that time we should have an engineering and archeologist team here to help us." Daniel assured her.

Vala pouted by crossing her arms, "I'm fine Daniel really. Just a bruised bottom." She then went to lean back and tap her foot on the ground, but was stopped but the pain that surged from her back.

Daniel smirked a bit, "Then you'll be back before you know it."

"But I-" Vala was consumed by a flash of white before she could finish.

_***DN7*DN7*DN7*  
><strong>_

"- don't need... a... checkup..." She finished dejectedly as she realized she was in the Hammond's medical bay.

"It pays to be cautious Vala." Sam reminded her as she stepped into the med bay.

"SAM!" Vala cried out as she leaped at Sam and hugged her. Vala couldn't remember the last time they were both on the same mission, prior to a few days ago.

Sam laughed and embraced her friend as well. "Hey Vala."

"_Colonel Carter to the bridge. Repeat Colonel Carter to the bridge." _Marks' voice interrupted the little reunion between the two women.

"Sorry Vala... Come on up when you're cleared." Sam suggested as she left the med bay.

"See you in a bit Sam!" Vala shouted right before the bulkhead door closed behind her.

Once Sam got back up to the bridge, it was in quite a frenzy as all of her officers were scrambling around and working on deciphering the data the Asgard sensors were feeding them.

"Marks! What's the situation?" She asked as she took her seat in the captain's chair.

Marks typed a few commands and switched the view port to a holographic display. It showed the planet and the location of the stargate as a flat map "Ma'am, we finished our scan of the planet to determine if it's an Icarus type world." He typed a few more commands in and the map switched to cross section of the planet. From what Sam could see it was very similar to Earth's own composition; However, this worlds core was made of something completely different. Instead of being a simple molten iron core, it was made of a variety of radioactive materials, turning the core of the planet itself into a giant power dynamo.

"Get me Generals Landry and O'Neill..." Sam smiled. "We have a link to Destiny."

"Ma'am..."Marks interrupted. "That's not the only reason why we called you up here." He typed a few more commands into his terminal and the display turned back into the flat map. This time it zoomed in on the stargates location and three signals popped up in a clearing roughly five klicks away from it. "That's SG-1's current position..." He typed a few more commands in and on the other side of the clearing four blue signals popped up. The blue markers were moving in an organized grid pattern while two of the red markers moved around aimlessly. "Those blue markers were detected using the updated scanners. They contain dark energy signatures." Once more the map zoomed out and revealed a plethora of the blue markers.

"Get me Colonel Mitchell NOW!" Sam shouted.

_***DN7*DN7*DN7***_

**A few minutes ago...  
><strong>

"Don't you think we should wait for Dr. Jackson to join us before we explore these ruins any more Colonel?" Hailey asked as Cameron led her in random directions around the ruins. Most of what could be seen were the tops of towers and obelisks with a few simple walls of could have been at one buildings. None of them had any writing on them though, so Cameron had no idea if the civilization that was here was one of the Four Greats.

"He's on his way Hailey and I thought I told you to call me either Cam or Mitchell?"

"Sorry sir I ju-" Cameron stopped suddenly and held his fist up to stop Hailey. He raised his P90 to his shoulder as he crouched down. Hailey followed suit, but instead got out her Zat and clicked it open as she began scanning for threats as well. "Sir?" She whispered.

Cameron looked around the area in front of himself quickly before he relaxed his grip on his P90 and brought it down but still held it against his shoulder. "Nothing... I thought I heard something talking..." As he turned back around to face Hailey, he brought his gun back up and ready to fire. "Hailey!" He shouted as something came from behind a pillar to her left and leveled what appeared to be a gun at them.

"_Cameron! We have detected energy signatures that indicate there is an indigenous population nearby!" _Sam's voice rang in his ear as the alien, which was in some kind of black armor with some lights on various sections, leveled the weapon in its claws at Hailey.

"Colonel behind you!" Hailey cried out as she aimed her Zat at something behind him. A fraction of second later he felt the familiar coolness of a gun barrel stuck to the back of his head.

"Espesu quisaga vos?" A distinctly feminine voice spoke gently to Cameron who groaned at the mexican standoff.

"Where is Jackson when you need him?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Never a dull mission with SG-1 is there? Before any one asks about pairings (beyond the obvious Sam/Jack) I'm not releasing any details. The language Alaya is speaking to Mitchell at the end is something I came up with and is not ME canon. I don't know when I'll get the chance to write chapter 4, but hang in there! I may not update often but I do what I can.**

**If I screwed something up with tech, or you have some insights that may help please let me know! I'm not an astrophysicist by any means and I may be pulling some of things I talk about out of nowhere (which you can probably spot with one eye lol)!**

**Again, I am looking for a SERIOUS beta reader, but have not gotten a reply back from those I've messaged. If you are knowledgeable in both SG and ME canon and don't mind dealing with a story that is probably going to end up being pretty massive in scope, let me know!**

**Finally... If you want updates on my writing progress for SGANE and METUH, feel free to follow me on twitter! (without the spaces) ****twitter. com/#!/ Mitchell_DN7 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Stargate: A New Era**

**A Stargate and Mass Effect Crossover**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well then... You guys continue to surprise me. SGANE's hit count jumped to-**

**Vegeta: ITS OVER 9,000!**

**Nappa: WHAT? 9000!**

**DN7: Actually it jumped over to 10,000... *THUD*... Uh... *poke* Well that's just great...**

**Back to what I was going to say. Some of you asked some good questions and raised some valid concerns about the tech of SG versus that of ME and I will say that I do my best to understand the tech and try to utilize what's given in canon to provide for a more realistic feel. However, some of the things that have been asked should be figured out implicitly. **

**A great example would be why SG1 gated from the SGC versus from Atlantis when the Atlantis gate would overrule the SGC's. While that is true, would you really want to have to move EVERYTHING from the Cheyenne Mountain Complex to Atlantis? Granted they could just beam everything over, but there are other concerns as well. The SGC is more defensible, the economic impact of removing a military base that size from a relatively small town, etc etc. **

**As a general rule, if I ever do something like that from here on out, I have my reasons and they will be explained eventually in the story!**

**Now if you excuse me, I have two rather large unconscious bodies to deal with...**

* * *

><p><strong>Relay 314-B system<strong>

**Turian Dreadnought _Palaven's Might_**

**08:00 SGC time**

With the system declared void of life, Admiral Arterius saw fit to spread the expedition fleets out amongst the various systems connected to the 314-B and C relays to begin in depth exploration and scanning. With the beginnings of a colony started on one of the worlds in the '314-B' system as it was being called for now, and two Salarian vessels scanning the Arcturus (or 314-C) system with two cruisers for escort, Arterius now sat with his dreadnought and five cruisers patrolling the 314-B relay while the last science frigate began working on deciphering its secrets.

Normally a Mass Relay was one of the largest constructed things that could be encountered in the galaxy, to speak nothing of the Citadel. The relay in front of him however was at least twice as small and yet was able to send ships deep into the Traverse as well as connect with what would normally be considered a secondary relay. There were several theories as to why these two relays were so distinct from the rest of the system, ranging from being the Prothean's first prototypes to a now extinct race that had made their own.

Thankfully even with the discovery of the 314-B and C relays, the rest of the expedition was proving to be fairly simple, which was just fine in the Admiral's book. _The purpose of this expedition was to both bolster our own reserves for mining as well as begin the first steps in ending the Hegemony's reign of terror._ Arterius, who was standing at parade rest looking out one of the few view ports on his ship, slowly flexed his mandibles and clenched his fist. _No... I can't think about them right now..._

"Admiral!" His XO's voice rang through his comm piece, bringing the Admiral's mind back to the present. "We've just picked up a massive burst of radiation in orbit over the garden world!"

"What?" Arterius yelled out in surprise. "What's the source of the radiation and is it dangerous to Oraka's ground side group?"

What felt like eternity to the old admiral was actually only half a second as he waited for his XO's response. "Unknown sir. The radiation burst was very short lived and well outside the planet's magnetosphere. General Oraka's group should be in the clear."

"Very well... Inform the Salarians that I want them to cease all operations on the 314-B relay and for the entire group to move back to orbit over the planet."

"Aye-Aye Admiral!"

The Admiral let out a sigh as he watched the frigates move away from the relay and he felt the minor changes in gravity flow over him as the dreadnought began to move away from the relay. _Nothing is ever simple is it..._

While the group was able to pick up the radiation blast, they had no means of accurately detecting what it was that may have caused the blast as far out as the relay was from the planet. Erring on the side of caution Arterius had his group perform a quick FTL jump to maximum scanning range of the planet. Although the ships under his command had received the best tech available for this mission, their long range scanning ability in space was still limited to scanning the dark cold of space for the high end radiation and heat output seen in all spacecraft. Next in terms of distance came gravimetric sensors which were able to estimate the size of a craft based on its mass effect field. Finally came the best in LADAR scanning technology. Of course all of these scanning methods were bound by the laws of physics, so when an astronomical event occurred in the center of the system, it would take time for any scanners at the very edge of the system to even detect them due to the distance.

Once the ships were in position, they had their scanners all pointed to the space where the radiation burst was recorded. It happened to be within range of the planet but a safe enough distance out from the planets gravity well.

"Sir... Scanners show no ships in the immediate area of the anomaly. The Salarians report that whatever caused the burst was short lived as there is almost no trace of it ever occurring." Arterius' XO reported after they spent roughly ten minutes scanning the area, and the anomaly happened 25 minutes ago.

_Damn scanner lag..._ Arterius cursed. "Begin a full system scan."

_***DN7*DN7*DN7***_

On board the Hammond, Sam was trying to regain control of the situation. Their newly patched sensors had detected several dozen dark energy signatures on the planet, ranging from very small to as large as a _Daedalus_ class battle-cruiser. As soon as she had ordered her comms officer to get a hold of Mitchell, the long range scanners picked up a small fleet of ships ranging in size of slightly smaller than the Hammond all the way up to the size of a Wraith cruiser coming in at faster than light speeds with no time dilation effects. As a precaution she ordered the Hammond's cloak to be engaged.

With Atlantis on Earth, they had managed to gather enough technical data on the Atlantis Puddle Jumpers to be able to make several cloaking modules to install aboard the existing 304's. While not perfect (or even similar to the one Daniel made aboard the Odyssey when he was merged with Merlin's consciousness and made a Prior of the Ori), as the cloaked ships themselves could be detected when they either began powering up too many systems or held communications open for too long, it was definitely handy to have.

Just as Sam sent the message to Cameron about there being dark energy signatures on the surface, the incoming fleet stopped outside POG-001's orbit and began scanning the area the Hammond had exited hyperspace. Thankfully enough systems were shutdown for the cloak to engage without having excess power bleeding through the devices concealing envelope.

"I hate cutting it this close..." Sam muttered.

"Ma'am, scans indicate that those ships match no known profiles and are covered in a dark energy field. It would appear that the biggest one is the leading ship based on the number of transmissions going between the ships." Mark's informed Sam as she sat in her chair.

"So we have a First Contact situation on what appears to be a neutral planet..." Sam summarized as she hit her radio ear piece. "Cam are you there?"

_***DN7*DN7*DN7***_

"_Cam are you there?"_ Sam's voiced rang out in Mitchell's ear as he studied the alien pointing a weapon at Hailey. Unfortunately all he could tell was that it didn't have five fingers and thumbs like humans and instead had three claws. On top of that the armor it wore gave the impression of a literal barrel chested creature, and it's full faced helmet indicated that it had some kind of protrusion coming from the back of its head. The weapon in its hand was of odd design as well. It was compact for a shoulder fired weapon and had several smooth looking plates through out it. No where on the weapon did Cam see a magazine or the typical mechanisms seen on Earth or Lucian weapons.

Thankfully, Mitchell's radio mike was voice activated. "Yeah Sam... We're in a bit of jam..." He spoke quietly. "Any chance you could help us out?"

"_Negative... We had to cloak to hide from a small fleet that showed up outside of the planets orbit."_

_Well that figures..._ Mitchell thought before he felt the barrel of the gun be nudged against the side of his head once more.

""Espesu quisaga vos?" The female voice asked him again, slightly more insistent this time. Hailey adjusted her aim slightly, never took her eyes off her target, and kept a steady trigger finger the entire time. _Gotta give the girl some credit... Definitely cool under fire like Sam..._

"_Mitchell?"_ Daniels voice came from Cam's radio. "_What the hell have you gotten your self into now?"_

"Oh... Just the usual... First Contact with an advanced alien species gone wrong... Just another day at the office. Any chance you can help us out?"

"Already working on it..." Daniel's voice rang out from Cameron's front right. The alien pointing the gun at Hailey didn't flinch at Daniel's voice echoing through out the ruins, indicating a well trained soldier. A second or two later and Cameron saw Daniel walking towards him with none of his weapons on him and his hands up.

"Oh for crying out loud Jackson!" Cameron groaned.

"Mitchell... Hailey... If these two wanted too hurt you, they would have already..." Daniel reasoned. "So... Why don't you two put your weapons down so we can try and establish communication with these people?"

_***DN7*DN7*DN7***_

**Several minutes earlier**

As Alaya and her partner began their search of the ruins, she couldn't help but stop and look at some of the towers in depth. Some of them held inscriptions in their weathered faces. From what she could discern, it was unlike any known alphabet with its 'C and dot' patterns. It appeared to be a very precise alphabet to learn, with the C portions being in only four different positions while the number and locations of the dots inside the C varied immensely.

"Ma'am?" Her Turian partner prodded. "Find something interesting?"

Alaya took off an armored glove and ran her hand across the surface of the metal. Cool and smooth in some areas, rough in the rest. While Asari are an empathic species, meaning they can sense and slightly influence emotions in others, it was an uncommon trait among them for an Asari to be able to glean any information from a non-sentient object. Alaya very rarely could pick up on subtle tones in the objects she touched, and those she could had to have been very recently exposed at a momentous occasion. The metal of the pillar though would not tell her anything.

"No..." Alaya looked away from the pillar, slightly saddened that whatever race once inhabited this world no longer remained. Putting her glove back on, she continued her exploration of the ruins.

As they continued on their way, Alaya could have sworn she heard something echoing amongst the ruins. She signaled her partner to stop as she radioed the other team.

"Sargent... Are you and your teammate talking rather loudly?" She asked.

"_No Ma'am... Haven't talked without using our squad comms."_ He answered. It wasn't uncommon for soldiers in the field to use the communication suites available in their armor to provide for discrete conversation that wouldn't be allowed by using the helmets auditory speakers.

With that fact, Alaya signaled for her partner to get behind some cover as she did so as well. As she waited she could hear two sets of voices speaking in a language she had never heard before. While galactic basic was the norm for all species to learn in school, she had undergone specialized training to learn all the standardized languages of species in Council space. She knew both High and Low Thessian, the three different dialects present in the Turian language, the two major Salarian languages, Vol Common and Proper, standardized Batarian, Elcor, Drell, and even was able to interpret some of the bio-luminescence the Hanar used. By all rights she was a linguist, but it was necessary part of being a Spectre as she often ran into individuals who couldn't speak Galactic Basic if their lives depended upon it.

The longer she waited, the closer the source of the voices came to their position. There were two distinct voices, one lower in pitch, presumably a male, while the other was higher indicating a female. Alaya's position behind a pillar didn't allow her to get a view of the voices owners, so she sent a text message to her Turian partner to have him try and get an image using his omni-tool.

As soon as she sent the message she heard the sound of some stones being kicked accidentally from her partners position. _Goddess..._ She sighed. _If this a First Contact scenario please let it occur without bloodshed..._

"Yalaih!" She heard the male's voice ring out and the sounds of some sort of weapons priming came with it. Instinctively she came out from her hiding position to see what was happening, bringing her Carnifex out. From what she saw, the male which had his back to her was pointing a weapon at her teammate, who was pointing his Phaeston at the smaller female. The fact that the female looked almost exactly like an Asari, skin shades aside, didn't phase her at this point. The unknown male was threatening her teammate, and First Contact or no she had an obligation to protect him.

So she pressed the barrel of her hand cannon to the head of the male, and asked him a simple question. "Who are you?"

The male seemed to whisper something, so Alaya asked again, "Who are you?" Hoping that he would answer clearly and loudly. Instead he quietly said something else. Alaya took the momentary stand still to observe the two subjects before her. Both the male and female were dressed in a similar fashion, some kind of black clothing with an equipment vest, and held the same weapons. Although the one the female had in her hand was unlike the others. It seemed... Alien. More so than what she was already seeing from these two individuals.

That's when a third voice rang out... Alaya looked to the source and saw another male come out from behind a ruin. This one though had no weapons on his person and even held his hands up to show they were empty. He spoke to the male in front of her, who seemed agitated at what he said. The new male then made a gesture with his hands in a lowering motion.

"Ma'am..." Her Turian partner spoke up over the comm channel."I think that new guy over there is wanting all of us to put our weapons down..."

Alaya looked over the newcomer. It appeared that the males of the species were also very similar to Asari in the overall physical characteristics. This male had something sitting on his nose that was transparent and covered his eyes. When Alaya searched those eyes, she could see that he was being patient and understanding as he made the gesture of lowering his hands.

"Go ahead and lower your weapon..." Alaya spoke out loud in galactic basic. Slowly both her and her Turian teammate lowered their weapons, and thankfully so did the two aliens in front of them. As they did so, the third alien moved in closer to the group and began conversing with the other two.

_***DN7*DN7*DN7***_

"Nice save Jackson," Cameron commented as Daniel joined them. "What's the word on Vala?"

Daniel shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. It was a simple fall and she landed on her backside, so hopefully nothing too serious."

"Colonel..." Hailey warned. "There are two more aliens coming in."

Sure enough, two more aliens looking exactly like the one Mitchell was prepared to gun down walked into view and immediately went towards the... Blue... Alien... Woman?

"Woah..." Cameron breathed, "We finally meet some real aliens and one of them is a blue woman..." He looked at her figure, and besides the lack of ears and hair coupled with the weird tentacles at the back of her head she looked human. The armor she wore screamed high tech, even though it was a shade of purple and was form fitting in all the right places.

"Easy Cam..." Daniel suggested. "You get to talking to Sam, and I'll see what level of communication we can establish."

Cameron nodded and gestured forward with his arms. "Take 'er away Doctor Jackson."

_***DN7*DN7*DN7***_

"Ma'am... Was that the smartest thing to do? Lowering our weapons I mean when we encountered an obviously hostile race." Alaya's Turian counterpart asked as the other team joined them. For now the two groups had put some distance between themselves as they spoke amongst themselves.

"Clearly they are not hostile." Alaya replied. "If they were hostile, I doubt that their counterpart over there would have told them to stand down."

"I'm more interested in knowing how they got here." The Turian sergeant asked. "We've been here for weeks without any sign of intelligent life in the entire cluster, and they just show up?"

"I agree Sargent. However, this is still a First Contact situation. No matter how they got here, if this is their planet or not, we must proceed as such. Now, I want no communications with Oraka or Arterius for the time being. I am the most senior member of the expedition and am most qualified to handle First Contact." Alaya announced.

"Ma'am... I apologize for any disrespect but I thought you were just a Spectre." One of the Turian's stated.

"I am more than just a Spectre, Specialist. I am also a Matriarch." Alaya smiled as she made her way closer to the group of aliens, leaving the Turian squad slightly stunned. Now that they were all standing together, Alaya could see that the female alien of the group was significantly shorter than the two males, she could also see a lot more variance in their facial features than what was seen in the Asari. As she made her way towards them, the alien male who she had held at gun point gestured the other male forward as if he was their leader. _Interesting..._

_***DN7*DN7*DN7***_

While First Contact was a common mission for SG-1, the standard protocol at this point was all but useless as it was written for first contact to being done through a MALP being sent through the gate and being discovered by a curious member of the planet. Thankfully Daniel being the negotiator he was had already subdued the initial situation by having both parties lower their weapons.

_Now comes trying to communicate..._ He had been able to pick up a few pieces of their language earlier, but was unable to even tell if it used any of the twenty plus languages he knew as a base. _We've been lucky... Almost all of the races or humans we've encountered either used one of Earth's ancient languages as a base, spoke English but didn't write it, or spoke Goa'uld... I can count the number of times on one hand where we've had to establish contact with a truly alien language._

As he walked forward, he noticed the blue skinned alien woman also make her way forward. Her weapon had collapsed somehow onto itself and was holstered onto her hip. She walked with the air of a queen almost, but still held the eyes and stance of a trained military professional. _Lovely..._ Daniel sighed internally , but put on a smile nonetheless. When the alien got within a comfortable speaking distance, Daniel put his hands to his chest and spoke.

"Daniel Jackson." The alien gave him a weird look, trying to decipher what he was doing. Daniel then pointed to the 'Jackson' embroidered on his vest and followed by pointing towards himself once more. The aliens eyes widened in realization and let out a rather human giggle.

She pointed to herself as well and spoke, "Alaya S'Tun," bowing her head as she did so. Daniel reciprocated out of respect. As he did so, he couldn't help but feel himself be drawn to her eyes. They were a deep sea blue, which complimented her sky blue skin nicely. The red markings around her eyes though seemed a little out of place, but it did provide a nice contrast to the blue of her eyes and skin along with the purple of her armor.

Alaya reached out her hands and in doing so stepped forward closer to Daniel. When he looked at her outstretched hands and looked back to her with an eyebrow raised, Alaya simply smiled and laughed. Hesitantly, Daniel reached out with his own hands to grasp hers thinking it was her way of saying hello.

He didn't expect her eyes to go pure black and then say "Awsiplectus Infingim!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright... So who here was expecting Mitchell to be the lucky one to 'Embrace Eternity'? That and the prior DBZ joke aside, you should know not to expect consistent updates. I was itching to get this chapter out and written hence the short turn around.**

**Now, if you haven't already, chapters 1 and 2 have both been updated which was something I forgot to mention in chapter 3. Go ahead and read those again if you feel, but nothing earth shattering was changed. **

**Finally, if you want updates on my writing progress for this fic and METUH (as well as any side projects I have), follow me on twitter (without the spaces) twitter. com/#!/ Mitchell_DN7**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stargate: A New Era**

**A Stargate and Mass Effect Crossover**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well... All I can say is that I'm surprised with the responses SGANE has been getting. This chapter should prove interesting to those of you who know the more intricate details of Mass Effect and Stargate canon. That said, some of the following is head canon and taking known facts and perhaps stretching them a bit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Surface of POG-001<strong>

**Unknown Ruins**

**Approximately 09:00 SGC time**

As Alaya had made her way closer to the aliens, she was going over in her head how to even approach this First Contact. There was of course a reason why an Asari Spectre/Matriarch was sent on the expedition to activate Relay 314. She was one of the few and highly trained Asari able to manipulate the melding process to such a degree that she could either learn an alien's native tongue by dividing their memories apart so as to get the knowledge itself or she could also implant the knowledge to understand and read Galactic Basic.

Galactic Basic itself was not a hard language to learn. After all it was made to be easy for new species to learn to read, write, and speak in as a short amount of time possible. There were vocal translator implants available, but the technology currently was extremely expensive. It also carried the risk of severe brain damage since the implant itself was grafted into the brains auditory centers. Then add in the fact that implants had to be updated every so often to account for new pronunciations, word additions, dialects, and they got to be a literal head ache.

However easy Galactic Basic was, Alaya certainly did not want to waste time with trying to teach all of these new comers it. _No... This way will be far simpler... _She thought to herself as she approached the middle ground between the two groups. The alien male that was approaching her looked quite attractive, of course the fact that he shared the same basic facial and body structure as an Asari didn't hurt. When he smiled at her, she knew it was for show to hide the fact that he was reading the way she walked and held herself. _Attentive... Not focused on my assets like the other one was... I wonder what sort of life he's had that's led him up to this point?_

Alaya's musings were interrupted though when the alien put his hands onto his chest and spoke, "Leinad Noskcaj."

The gesture confused Alaya at first, she didn't know if he was trying to greether or give his name. The look on her face must have said as much as the alien pointed to some lettering on his vest, even though she couldn't read it, then pointed to himself.

Alaya laughed. _He either is a very good communicator or is trained for this. _She then pointed at herself as well and said her name. "Alaya S'Tun." Bowing as she did so as was customary among Asari in meeting someone for the first time. When she looked back up, she looked directly into the alien's eyes. They were a lighter blue than her own eyes, and they spoke volumes to her as she began mentally reciting the prayer for a meld.

_Every action sends ripples across the galaxy... _

_Every idea must touch another mind to live... _

She walked closer to the alien, and as she did so she reached out her hands in a peaceful gesture.

_Each emotion must mark another's spirit... _

_We are all connected... _

_Every living being united in a single glorious existence... _

Right before she finished the prayer, the alien took a hold of her gloved hands with a firm but gentle grip.

"Embrace Eternity!" She spoke out loud as she initiated the meld, her brain seeking out the neural pattern of the aliens in front of her to combine and merge with. Right before she managed to connect, she could see the moment of shock cross the aliens face, and she hoped her actions would be seen as necessary.

_***DN7*DN7*DN7***_

"Well then..." A males voiced echoed out."This is new..." It seemed almost amused, and Alaya could understand it!

Everywhere she looked though it was dark. She could feel the aliens mind with her own, but at the same time she wasn't with in it. Rather it felt like she was no where at the moment.

Suddenly a flurry of lights came on, and revealed to her a large room which was dominated by a large ring structure and metal ramp leading down from its center. She noticed at this point that she could see her body and was able to move. She walked up the ramp to the ring device, her armored boots echoing as she walked up. The device was perhaps three times as tall as her across its opening, and its seemed to have nine triangular devices over an inner ring which in turn had several different glyphs on it.

"Sorry about that." The males voice echoed out again, causing Alaya to turn to the source at the bottom of the ramp. "Had I known you were going to probe my mind I would have been a bit more prepared."

The language the man was speaking wasn't Galactic Basic or any of the other languages she knew. "Ho- How can I understand you?" The words felt familiar to her, but still completely foreign.

The alien smiled. "Quite simply you chose the wrong person to... How did you put it?.. 'Meld' with?"

That's when things clicked for Alaya. "Rather than me giving you the knowledge to speak my language, you gave me the means to speak yours." The alien simply smiled. "No other species I have met has been capable of influencing a meld like this."

"Well..." The alien sighed, "I'm somewhat of a special case. A normal human would probably have had the same effect as you are used too." Alaya opened her mouth to begin speaking, but the alien held up his hand. "Before you ask, all I have done is to give you the knowledge of the English language and to see what your intentions were with this meld."

Alaya nodded. "Thank you for respecting my privacy."

The alien clapped his hands together and smiled. "Now then... Let's try this again shall we? I'm Daniel Jackson."

Alaya smiled, glad to know his name finally, "Alaya T'Sun."

Daniel held out his hand as he stood at the bottom of the ramp, and gestured with his head for her to come down from the ramp. Curiosity getting the better of her, she walked back down the ramp until she was standing just in front of him. She slowly took his hand with one of her own, which he gripped lightly and led her off the ramp.

"I hope you are ready for a quick trip, Alaya." Daniel warned.

"What do you mean? How can we go anywhere?" Alaya was thoroughly confused. Granted of course she had never experienced a meld like this before was besides the point.

"Well... You and your people are going to want to know more about mine..." He looked up to the ring device. As he did, the nine symbols lit up with a loud noise and the inner ring started spinning. After a minute it stopped, and when it did what appeared to be a huge rush of water flowed outward towards Alaya. Shocked from the event Alaya jumped back, only for the water to recede back to the ring and form what looked like a vertical pool of what.

"I figure the best way to do so is to show you my memories." Daniel finished and began walking up the ramp to the device. Alaya however stood in place, in awe of what was going on. When Daniel reached the top of the ramp, he looked back at her. "I promise you... You won't regret it." He smiled.

Alaya examined Daniel's face, and found sincerity in his eye's. Taking a breath she walked up the ramp. When she reached the top, she could feel the anticipation building up inside her. The last time she had felt this nervous was when she was a maiden for Goddess sake! She looked at the shimmering pool for a moment, with her hands at her side. She then felt Daniel's hand slide into her own. As she looked at him, he smiled.

"All you have to do is step through." He assured her, and she believed him.

Half a heart beat later, and they stepped through together.

_***DN7*DN7*DN7***_

On the other side of the pool of water Alaya was greeted with the view of a beautiful blue planet. She then realized that she was floating in space! Before she started to panic, she felt Daniel squeeze her hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry, this is just my way of showing you my planet." Daniel began. "My race call ourselves 'humans' and our planet we call Earth." When he finished, the Earth suddenly rushed up to greet them, and Alaya could only watch as they landed in the middle of a large desert on one of the planets major continents. Daniel then led the way over a dune, and Alaya followed. From the top of the dune she could see a rather large dig site, with the workers attempting to raise something from the dirt.

"Over fifty years ago we discovered this device buried in the lands of an ancient human kingdom. It wasn't until roughly fifteen years ago that we learned what it really was." Daniel narrated as the workers raised up the same ring device they had stepped through.

Before she ask, the view around Alaya changed to that of the room where she and Daniel previously were. Except this time, she could see a younger version of Daniel working on trying to decipher the glyphs on the device.

"From what we learned on the cover stone that was over the device, we came to call it a stargate."

Again the scene changed to show that of a control room of sorts where they watched as the stargate was activated. Alaya looked around the room and saw a board with a bunch of writing on it. Of note though was the three dimensional cube with lines from each face intersecting at its middle while a completely separate line was drawn into the center. The control room began shaking an incredible amount then as the device continued it's process. The shaking intensified until finally the stargate activated.

"The stargate as we discovered was a means to travel instantaneously to other worlds light years from earth and we have been doing so for the past fifteen years meeting other cultures, learning more about the universe we reside in, and making friends." Daniel finished as a group of men, including the younger version of himself went through the device. Alaya had hundreds, perhaps thousands of questions to ask of Daniel. Before she could, Daniel turned to her and smiled.

"This is as much as I'm going to show you in this meld." Daniel answered, taking care of one of Alaya's questions. "If I showed you the entire history of the Stargate Program, we would be here for a very long time. Then not to mention there are things you probably aren't ready to learn about just yet."

The Spectre in Alaya wanted more information, while the Matriarch in her knew that given these people had been exploring the galaxy for as long as what Daniel said then she must proceed with caution.

"Of course Daniel, I understand." She finally relented. "Before I end this meld though, I wish to give you the knowledge to speak the standard language from where I come."

Daniel smiled at her. "That would be greatly appreciated. Before you do though, I apologize for anything my teammates have done and may do as soon as we leave this meld."

Alaya nodded. "Of course." She then touched the side of Daniels head with one of her hands, "Relax Daniel Jackson of Earth, this will feel rather strange." Daniel remained still as she concentrated on giving him the knowledge to speak Galactic Basic. As she did, she felt for the first time how truly expansive his knowledge was. He was almost was a walking history book for his people, and she had only briefly glimpsed that knowledge as she finished her task.

When she finished, she cupped Daniel's face with her hand. "Thank you," was all she said before she ended the meld between their minds.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy<strong>

**Approximately 07:45 SGC time**

"Get me Raul." A gruff voice directed at a Goa'uld hand held communicator. The voices owner had a habit of being impatient, but that came with the territory of being a deep cover spy.

"_Raul here... What do you have that requires you to contact me ahead of schedule?"_ The image of Raul appeared on the communicator. Raul looked to be late 20's to mid 30's, and had a very dark skin tone with long greasy black hair. Coupled with the black leather jacket and black shirt he had underneath, he fit the role of gang leader very well.

"SG-1 is heading to a remote planet, only known about in their Atlantis database."

"_I see..."_ Raul contemplated what the intel could possibly bring him. _"Do you have the coordinates?"_

"Of course I do." The spy replied smugly.

Raul smiled as a hint of pleasure showed in his eyes. "_Excellent."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All right. So probably not what you guys were expecting for the meld. Before you fire off angry reviews, let me explain. **

**Alaya is an Asari Matriarch (being roughly 850 years old) and a Spectre. She has considerable control when it comes to melding, especially given that she knows how to give and extract languages. So while yes she probably would have been shocked, overwhelmed, what-have-you by what Daniel has experienced, we also have to consider what Daniel has been through. **

**He has Ascended and Descended twice, in combination with having his mind probed, altered, and attacked at least twice a year. So it wouldn't be that much of stretch for Daniel to learn how to throw up some mental defenses as well as interpret what Alaya was trying to do. Hell he even managed to hold off RepliCarter and her horde for at least five minutes, so I'm pretty sure we can give him the benefit of the doubt when it comes to his mental capabilities.**

**As a reminder I'm not budging on who is going to be hooking up with who. It takes away the fun from you guys as readers!**

**Now then. Just so you all know, I have only been writing as much as I have for this fic because I'm at a writers block for my primary fic 'Mass Effect: The Unsung Hero'. If you like my writing here, go read that while you wait for this fic to update again. Just as a word of warning though, METUH is my first published fic and the first 12 chapters or so are scheduled to be rewritten due to being 'utter crap' by my current standards. Pretty much everything past chapter 12 is much better quality wise.**

**And as always, if you want to keep up to speed on my writing progress, want to talk to me outside of FF, or whatever you can follow me on twitter .com /#!/ Mitchell_DN7**


	6. Author's Notice

**SGANE**

**Author's Note**

* * *

><p>Hey everyone. I realize it has been a long while since I updated this fic. The reason being two fold, having little to no time to write (real life sucks sometimes) and working on planning out the eventual saga of fics this will turn into. Both Stargate and Mass Effect are HUGE sandboxes to play with, but I am a stickler for canon and try to retain as much as I possibly can.<p>

To that end I have spent the entire summer re-watching all ten seasons of SG1 and got started on Atlantis for the purpose of getting notes on some tech specs as well as potential unfinished plots and character arcs I could use. I am currently half way through Atlantis Season Five and have Universe's two seasons to complete as well. I know a vast majority of SG fans didn't like Universe for one reason or another, but my eventual saga will incorporate it as it represents a huge difference in technology and gaining an understanding of the universe (in short, not as much of a drama as it was, and will be more in line with SG1 and SGA in terms of tone).

I also wish to make this clear. I am NOT giving up on this fic, rather when I finish my note taking and finish planning everything out, there will be a new story posted: **Stargate: A New Era 1.1**.

While I have no idea when SGANE 1.1 will be posted, if you wish to get updates on my progress, I have a Twitter account that you can use to follow me. I try to post periodic updates, so search for 'Mitchell_DN7', and you should be able to find the one that is me.

Finally, I wish to thank all of you who reviewed, favorited, and alerted SGANE. It's because of you guys that I am putting as much work as I am into this fic.

With that said, I'll see you guys later,

~DN7


End file.
